The story of Hamato Yoshi
by moonbird
Summary: based on the great new Nick turtle show. The show is pretty vague about what preciesly happened between Splinter and Shredder back in Japan, so I wrote my own version, about how to young men and best friends, became worst enemies and legends, as jalousie and hate came between it, ending up in tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a re-post of part of my story called "A rats story." posted at another section here at fanfiction... did you guys knows there are two different ninja turtles sections at this site? There's this one simply called "Ninja turtles." and another one called. "Teenage mutant ninja turtles." any-way, this work perfectly fine as its own story and is slightly re-written from it's original form to be a little different._

_It's based on the 2012 show, which is awesome, every-body go check it out, grammar and spelling mistakes can and will happen, since English is not my first languet, I hope you'll have fun. _

* * *

"My sons." Splinter addressed the four turtles sitting in front of him. "April." he addressed the last one.

All of them, were sitting on small blankets in sitting rest positions, each of them had also been offered a cup of tea, and were now sitting with them in their hands, looking questionable at Splinter.

"At this time, all of you have encountered Oroku Saki, the Shredder." Splinter looked at each and every one of them. "April, I realise the Shredder doesn't have any-thing to do with your situation or your father, but as it seems now, you have become associated with us, and thus you deserve to know." He told."You as well have seen him, even if not faced him in battle."

"Yeah, who is he exactly?" April asked.

"My sons all-ready know." Splinter gestured at the turtles. "But only part of the story."

"Why is he targeting the turtles?" April asked.

"Not the turtles." Splinter told. "Me." He stated. "He is trying to get to me, through my turtles." He told.

"What did you do?" April asked in a frown.

"From his perspective, I betrayed him, stole a woman and his reputation." Splinter told. "from my perspective, I only did what I thought was right, my sons, forgive me that I'll now turn into one of those elderly fathers, talking excessively about the past, but I shall now try to cover it and tell every-thing that I can." He stated.

Leonardo nodded. "And we will listen Sensei." He told.

"Please, when questions occurs in your mind, do not hesitate to ask." Splinter asked.

"Can we get some pizza for this?" Michelangelo asked, only for a moments after having Raphael hit him right over the head.

"Show some respect wont you?" Raphael asked a little annoyed. "And drink your tea!"

Looking a little hurt at Raphael Michelangelo finally did just that, as Splinter took in a breath.

"I and Oroku saki, knew each other long before Teng-Shen even entered the picture." He told. "We grew up together, both sons of nin-jutsu masters, both trained in the same dojo from the day we started to walk."

* * *

And that was the truth, in Japan, many years ago, the Lotus dojo home-base of the lotus-clan, had two protégés the exact same age. Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki. Both were indeed protégés for their age, constantly praised for their skills, always winning tournaments, both pushing themselves the hardest as both were highly competitive.

Fortunately, not against each other, for they were best friends.

Though as it happened, with people whom are automatically the best at their field and constantly gets praise, both boys could become cocky and rather full of themselves at times.

"You saw that! We mashed them in like two minutes!" Oroku grinned.

"Actually it was three minutes, ten seconds according to the timer." Hamato pointed out, only for Oroku to snort. "But that's still good, you saw the look at their faces, they didn't even see it coming." He smirked.

"Of cause they didn't, they never do." Oroku Saki rolled his eyes. "The two of us Hamato, our team will be unstoppable! The greatest nin-jutsu masters the world has ever known!" he stated.

"Absolutely." Hamato laughed, sounding absolutely sure of himself and that fact.

"And we'll be leading this place in no time!" Oroku triumphed.

"Oh I don't know." Hamato shook his head. "Sensei deserves our respect and honour." He told. "One day when he steps back, I'm sure one of us will be ready to be appointed, but till then, lets honour our master." He stated taking a sip from his tea.

"Again with the honour?" Oroku asked. "Honour are just some old out-dated rules you know." He stated.

"No, they are principles." Hamato returned. "About how to treat other people, honourable." He stated. "So you can maintain a clear concious and a pure soul.

"All-right, all-right, sheshs." Oroku almost rolled his eyes. "Enough with the old man talk, our Sensei is getting to you." he stated finally just rolling his eyes for full display. "But you are still up for the fighting tournament? we are going to win that thing Hamato! The two youngest champions in history."

"Of cause I am!" Hamato exclaimed hammering is tea down in the table with a grin on his face. "And yes we will be!" he stated raising up. "Lets go showing those people how it's done!" he stated as both exited the tea-shop to head for the dojo, both beaming and laughing as they both pictured their sure triumph.

And the two truly trained harder than any-one else, for the secret world class championship for all nin-jutsu users. Their plan was ridiculously simple, Because groups of ninja protégés were allowed to be up till four persons, people would always submit in groups of three our four, Hamato and Oroku had planned to submit as just them two, in that way no one would hold them back.

So incredible sure were the two in their abilities, that they did it without even revealing this plan to their master, and just trained every single day for their task.

Together they were an iron force, nothing was to come between them! Absolutely nothing! Or so they thought..

It was merely one out of many things that were to go wrong in their friendship, but it was the catalyst.

It was such a simple morning, the two friends were at very early morning walking to their dojo, to train even more.

"Watch your lower left hook." Oroku informed Hamato. "It's a bit sloppy."

"Sloppy?" Hamato asked in a voice that sounded down-right offended. "I tell you what is sloppy, your ability to sense attacks, you always turn around to make sure it's coming!"

"Sense attacks?" Oroku asked in a slight role of his eyes. "What is next, to sense emotions?" he asked.

"Well actually." Hamato tried to inject.

"Now you listen Hamato, focus on your moves and attacks, make them more straight forward, more ruthless, you'll get there!" Oroku stated laying an arm around Hamatos shoulder, clapping Hamato on the chest.

"Okay." Hamato nodded. "But how about the pressure point techniques? Those could use some brushing up!" he stated as Oroku let go of Hamato. "You almost tripped the other day when training against Sensei! If we are going to win this thing, and be the youngest best champions in history, we need-" Hamato didn't get any longer than that, because in that moment, he had walked straight into another person, whom due to have been holding a huge laundry basket, couldn't see where she was going, and both people fell to the ground, the laundry falling all over the place, including on top of the two people whom now laid on the ground.

And Oroku Saki laughed loudly by the sight. "How's that _sensing_ people working out for you?" he asked as he laughed.

Hamato hissed annoyed from the ground as he threw the laundry off his face, and starred menacing on Orokus face, as a womans voice cried.

"OH NO!" the woman yelled. "I was just done, and look at this! It's ruined!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Hamato blushed as he bit his lip looking downwards. "Please let me-." He reached for a piece of cloth and looked up, and suddenly found himself stunned. "Help you." He finished in barely a whisper as he wide-eyed looked at the woman in front of him, frantically gathering all of the laundry, she was an absolutely beautiful young woman, with long black hair falling down her shoulders, framing her pale kind face, though her eyes frantically looked around the place. "No no, please!" Hamato stopped her. "Let me!" he asked and gathered pieces of cloth himself, all of a sudden feeling very frantic, as if his heart was beating twice as fast as a moment ago.

"Hamato next time watch where you are going." Oroku snorted, making Hamato blush further as he tried to pick up all the pieces of cloths, averting the womans amused eyes. "My lady, please excuse my friend, he can be rather clumsy ones in a while." Oroku bowed lightly for the woman.

Hamato gaped at Oroku, he was absolutely _not_ clumsy! He was one of the best nin-jitsu students in the dojo! If not the best along with Oroku Saki!

"I guess I was also walking lost in my own thoughts as well." The young woman blushed slightly of embarrassment. "It's just such a lovely day, with all the cherry trees in bloom and so on."

"It is, isn't it?" Hamato asked as he looked up. "I was just thinking that!.. urh.." he halted in embarrassment. "Here." He stood up with the basket, now filled with clothes again.

"Thanks." The young woman accepted the basket, only to sigh as she looked down in it. "Oh no look at this, I'll have to start all over again."

"I'm really sorry." Hamato offered in a deep blush. "I'm not usually this clumsy." He tried to explain.

"HAMATO ARE YOU COMING?" Oroku yelled from down the road. "Never waste your time, as Sensei says!"

"I'll be right behind you!" Hamato called back, only to look back at the lady. "Urh.. you need any help with that?" he asked looking at the basket.

"It needs to be washed again, and I have way more just like it back at the washery." The young girl sighed. "It's my job.. doing peoples laundry." She finally admitted.

"Tell you what." Hamato suddenly injected. "Why don't I wash this batch for you?" he asked taking the basket back again. "then you move on to the next batch you have, I help you carrie this, so you only have to go to town ones, and in that way, you wont have wasted any time at all!"

The young woman frowned slightly, in a little amused smile as she looked at Hamato. "Wont your friend be missing you?" she asked.

"We have been training an awful lot lately." Hamato replied in a vague smile. "One noon more or less wont make a difference." He assured. "Beside, it'll only be honourable to make up for the damage I did." He told.

"Very well then." The young woman smiled lightly. "It's this way back." she gestured.

And Hamato hurried up, running after the young woman. "By the way! I'm Hamato Yoshi." He told as he caught up and walked beside her.

"Teng-shen." The young woman replied, with a glimmer of amusement and even, intrigue in her eyes.

Only a few months after, it was time for Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki to show-case the world their bold move in the ninja tournament, every-one gasped in surprise, and then the betting started, how long would the two young men last? They were no-thing but untried squibs! Some said they would last ten seconds, some gave them entire day.

No-body had expected for the boys the not only succeed, but exceed as well! It was a huge triumph, they even reached as far as to the last rounds, where an audience were allowed in to see the battles. Witness as Hamato splintered boards and bricks, as were they made out of rice-paper and how Oroku Saki made one master ninja after the other fall down on his back, before the oponent even knew what had happened.

And standing up there on the tribunes, were none other than one Teng-Shen, cheering at the young fighters, and she were one of the people to yell loudest as the two, as the youngest protégés ever, actually _won_ the tournament!

* * *

"How did it look?" Hamato asked as he with Oroku toasted with Teng-shen, the evening of their victory.

"Most impressive." Teng-shen told as she respectfully bowed her head. "You two are now legends, it is most honourable." She told and looked up with a glimmer in her smiling eyes.

"And to think Hamato here almost threw it all on the ground." Oroku laughed. "But he pulled through in the end, I knew he would, he always does." He stated holding a firm arm over Hamatos shoulder. "Hamato, the _splintere!_" he stated. "Splinter to left and right!"

"It helps having such a reliable partner, a true shredder going through enemies in spades." Hamato stated in a slight laugh. "One I can always count on, my brother." He addressed Oroku in a smile.

"Brother." Oroku replied proudly.

"Excuse me Yoshi-san." Hamato let go and turned around and respectfully bowed for an elderly man with white hair and bead. "Master Tori." He addressed the man. "Sensei."

"Good job my boys I am very proud of both of you." Master Tori addressed the two. "Yoshi-san, a word if you please." He asked.

Hamato blinked. "Of cause." He stated and turned to the two. "Excuse me." He asked, before following his master into a little back-room.

"Yoshi-san, please, have a cup of tea." Master Tori asked as he sat on his knees in front of a little table.

"Thank you master." Hamato replied and placed himself opposed, taking his cup of tea.

"What you and Saki-san accomplished today, was quite... out-standing." Tori told him.

"Thank you Sensei." Hamato replied. "We worked hard for it."

"It almost seemed to unlikely, to easy." Tori then continued. "For two men at such a young age, and quite frankly, I am worried." He stated.

That made Hamato frown confused. "Worried?" he asked. "We won! we have proven ourselves to be the best nin-jitsu protégés in history, what is there to be worried about?" he asked.

"_That!_" Tori stated pointing a finger at Hamato. "It'll be going to your head! Yes it was truly remarkable, a feed that usually takes nin-jutsu users a life-time of training, and there's the problem at hand! It shouldn't have come this easy to you." He stated.

"Master it's not going to my head." Hamato stated. "I promise."

"I'm worried about you, but my greater worry is Saki-san." Tori at last told in a deep sigh.

"Oroku?" Hamato blinked. "What about him?" he asked.

"Some-times he gets to ruthless, to none-concerning about his means. Some-times he even forgets his honour." Tori stated.

"Surely not Sensei, he can be ruthless yes, but he achieves his goals and exceeds because if it! And I know Oroku Saki! He is honourable!" Hamato assured. "He would never stray!" he surely stated.

"And you are certain of this?" Tori asked.

"He is my brother." Hamato stated. "I know him, he _is _honourable!" he stated very surely of himself and his words.

"Very well then." Master Tori sighed as he sat back, and Hamato rose up, to bow for his master. "Just keep an extra eye on him wont you?" Tori asked. "And don't let his talk for glory get to your head to, a true nin-jutsu master is humble."

"I am aware Sensei." Hamato told. "But one should also be allowed to embrace his natural gifts, and Oroku is naturally special gifted, I fail to see how that is a problem." He stated before finally leaving the room, and find back to Oroku and Teng-shen, to lithe up in a smile as it was obvious the two had gotten along quite nicely. Oroku had just told some sort of a joke, and Teng-shen was laughing, it couldn't be better!

Filled with renewed confidences and happiness Hamato simply stepped towards them and joined in.

"So what did the old coot want?" Oroku asked.

"Our _sensei._" Hamato corrected Oroku. "Just wanted to wish us both congratulations, it was nothing important really." He stated.

"And he should." Teng-shen told . "You both did so well." She stated leaning over, to give both Hamato and Oroku a kiss on each their cheek, making both men bright up in a smile, making Teng-shen laugh sweetly.

"To future endavours!" Hamato held up a glass.

"And a bright future!" Oroku exclaimed raising his own glass.

"For my two boys." Teng-shen added also raising hers, and they all met in greeting.

* * *

"Every-thing seemed so good." Leonardo remarked. "Perfect."

"Yes, but don't let the of feeling safety allure you." Splinter warned. "At that time I didn't even want to consider or listen to my Master, I was blind to Orokus ruthlessness and lack of honour, and my own flaws as well."

"He sounded like a pretty cool guy Oroku Saki." Raphael noted.

"He was strong, highly intelligent, quick and ruthless from day one." Splinter told. "traits that you share with him, I do admit, but where you have compassion and honour Raphael, he had none, where you have love and kindness, he only wished for glory and ownership, you honestly wish to protect your family, he did not consider any-one family unless they were of use to him, he felt that I was useful, and thus you two are nothing a like at all." He stated. "And soon all of that would become apparent, though. Not for a while, for a while it was all perfect and good, that was until things really started to fall apart."

"I'm still confused." Donatello. "What did you do wrong?" he asked.

"As I said, I was blind to my won flaws." Splinter told. "I was to cocky, to self-assured and lacked the humility which is needed in any nin-jutsu master."

"That doesn't even sound like you." Donatello pointed out with a lightly squinted eye.

"That's because I learned." Splinter told. "That's the way of life, we must learn as we go along. Humility would come to me.. but unfortunately, not to my old friend Oroku. Perhaps if things had turned out different we would have switched places, he would have been a humble ninja master and I would have been the menace, whom is to say? But it went as it went, and now we are standing here today like this."


	2. Chapter 2

For a couple of years, it all seemed well and good, Hamato and Oroku kept on exceeding. Fight after fight, at each mission they were now a part of, when they were at a way front, or in a more intimidate battle, at each tournament they joined, the two together truly enough was an unstopable force, so much so that it made other older more matured ninjas down-right annoyed with them. But the two youngsters didn't care, they were just enjoying their success and perfect partnership as they kept on working and training, aiming to exceed even further than the day before, always. They wanted to be the best the world had ever seen!

"And the Splinter prevails again!" Oroku smirked as Hamato had effortlessly splintered another board with his food.

"Again with the nick-name Oroku?" Hamato gritted. "That is not my name!" he stated.

"No, but it's a fitting title." Oroku smirked as he jumped up and tore a sack to pieces using his choice of weapon, the claws.

"Thank you, I suppose.. _Shredder." _Hamato almost snorted as the sack was shredded to pieces and laid on the floor.

"Hamato, Oroku!" A female voice sounded from the opening and the two young men turned to the openeing, where teng-shen stood with what looked like a food-basket in her hands. "Are you two not soon done?" she asked in a wide smile, and as always, her eyes glimmered with light. "My work was finished hours ago, some-times I think you two train far to much."

"I'm sorry Teng-shen." Hamato offered in a light smile. "Give me a moment and I'll wash up." He stated.

"Going on a picnic?" Oroku asked with a slightly lifted eye-brow.

"We thought it might be fun." Hamato replied. "Today is three years since I ruined her laundry the first time around." He made aware in a slight smile. And indeed it was, in that time the three had gotten quite close. Both young men were admiring Teng-shen and showering her with constant compliments, and Teng-shen didn't seem to mind, she seemed to had grown rather fond of both of them, even a little protective. Teng-shen was kind by nature so she would treat any-one nice and she always seemed to bring a certain warmth, but with these two young men, she had lately helped them every-time they needed it, and brightened up their days as she came past smiling on her way, it seemed so natural by this time that she would come by un-announced all the time, it was almost part of the routine.

"Three years you say." Oroku lifted an eye-brow. "Haven't gotten far in that amount of time have you?" he asked.

"Please Oroku! There hasn't been time, or money, if this shall go any places I will do it the honourable traditional way." Hamato stated. "For now, we are just friends." He told. "And Teng-Shen agrees with me." He stated.

"I thought she might." Oroku stated with crossed arms. "Well, I suppose you must have some.. fun. It'll stay and train some more while you go look at cherry trees."

"You could join us." Hamato offered.

"I manage, Splinter san." Oroku replied.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Hamato asked Oroku.

"Actually no, I don't think I will." Oroku answered in a slight smirk.

"Fine then." Hamato exhaled. "Shredder.. no this does not work for me, Oroku." He then stated as he left to wash up. "Just one moment Teng-shen." He called after the waiting young woman.

Oroku lifted an eye-brow as Hamato exited. "All-ways so stuck up." he commented.

"He can be a bit caught up in his traditions and diciplinary actions." Teng-shens admitted in a slight sigh. "But he is a very good man Oroku, we should feel lucky that he is our trusted friend."

"Trusted friend." Oroku smiled as he looked at Teng-shen with honestly warm eyes. "Some-day you'll marry a true ninja master you know, you shouldn't waste away in a laundry house."

"Maybe some-day I will." Teng-shen replied in a small smile, just as Hamato returned in a changed set of clean clothes. "Ready to go now Hamato?" she asked reaching out a hand, looking like she intended to take his arm.

Hamato how-ever stepped aside, avoiding any such inaprobriate behavoir, which Oroku glanced at,. "Yes, let us go." Hamato told in a warm voice, in spite of not even taking her arm.

* * *

And it was not so long after that, a few months that Master Tori came to Hamato and Oroku and announced to them, as they sat on each their soft blanket, in resting position, honourable bowing for their master.

"My two students." Master Tori bowed for each of them. "You have both come to this dojo and served the lotus clan for all of your lifes, ever since you could barely talk, and in that time, you have brought this dojo and this clan much honour." He told, making the two young men smile at each other. "Not only have you always been dependable on any field-mission, the best this dojo had to offer, but all-ready three years ago as you were so young to young... Your astonishing triumph at the ninja tournament, and you continues flawless winnings in similar things, should make it more clear than any-thing else that." Master Tori folded his hands as he as he bowed his head. "I have nothing more to teach either of you, future growth will have to happen because of your own endeavours, there-fore you can no longer be mere students of this clan." He stated.

The two young mens eyes widened as they looked at their Sensei.

"It's time for you, to have youngsters of your own, calling you by the title master." Tori told each of them. "I've decided to assign you each your group of new youngsters, and it'll be your responsibility to train them." He told. "Both in the art of nin-jutsu and in the honour codes of the ninja, congratulations, Senseis."

Astounded the young men looked at their Master.

"Master Tori.. I.. I don't know what to say." Hamato almost stammered.

"Why act so surprised?" Oroku asked in a slight smirk as he crossed his arms. "You all-ready know that we are stronger than most of the people bearing the title master around this place."

Master Tori frowned slightly annoyed at Oroku, before he found his calmer demeanour ones again. "I've been your Sensei ever since you first joined the clan, I've seen both of your grow, taught you as good as I could. You could almost say that I raised you, the bond between student and master will always be a strong mysterious one. I've elected you two specifically to be my private students as time went by, because you had such strong potential, and your bond as well seemed so strong." He told them. "And I chose private students, because I as the leader of this clan, is supposed to one day appoint my own successor, and train him in the ways of his clan, up till the day I shall retire, that student will remain my right hand, and eventually be considered the second highest authority in this clan, it should be obvious considering your skills compared to others, that it ought to be one of you, any-thing else would seem ludicrous, which suits my fine, I always knew it was supposed to be one of you." He told.

Hamatos eyes widened ones again, as Oroku smirked assured with crossed arms.

"And I've made a decision, do you know what it is?" Tori asked.

Hamato frowned slightly, it seemed so obvious to him! Out of him and Oroku Saki, Saki had always taken the lead as he was more busk and forward, beside if Hamato was to take a guess, Oroku was actually slightly more skilled than he was, Hamato hadn't quite mastered the feed of sensing his surroundings yet, and while he had worked so much on that, Oroku had perfected his direct power attacks.

Oroku also seemed to be aware of this as his eyes glistened with anticipation over the news, his mouth trying not to smirk, but it did regardless as he awaited the announcement.

"Yoshi-san, how would you like to be announced successor." Tori asked, and both young men's mouths dropped open.

"_What?"_ They both asked simultaneously.

"Yoshi-san, I've chosen you as my first protégé, will you accept that?" Master Tori asked.

Hamato blinked vividly as he looked at his master. "Master Tori, that's a great honour, but you think I am the best fit for it?" he asked. "I do not need to be a leader of any clan, I just wish to bring it honour."

"That you are in doubt, and don't even search power shows that you are the perfect fit." Master Tori stated. "Don't you agree Saki-san?" he asked Oroku. Whom bit together, clearly trying to hold back his own bitter disappointment.

"Then you'll accept?" Master Tori asked Hamato.

"I suppose." Hamato replied. "Thank you Sensei, for this great honour." He stated as he bowed holding his two hands with the palms pressed against each other in greeting.

"Hmpf!" Oroku ended up snorting.

* * *

In the afternoon the two friends were in each others company by a little bridge, going over a running stream, where a lot of lily petals floated under them, Hamato were sitting on the reiling, resting his hands in his lap as his legs freely hang from the reeling and he looked forward.

Oroku still seemed to be in a scorned mood as he leaned back towards the other reeling, growling.

"Oroku don't take it so bad." Hamato asked as he looked behind him. "After me you are next in line." He tried to made aware.

All though that only made Orokus scowl more.

"And when I finally become leader, which can only be in _years _from now, thank god." Hamato exhaled. "There's only one man I would want as my right hand, us as a team, we are unstoppable remember?" he asked.

Still Oroku didn't answer, as he snorted and looked away.

"I know you really wanted it, and if I was Master Tori, the choice would have been clear, you are that bit better than me. You were always the one leading the way for us. For me.." Hamato told him and then exhaled. "But think about it, we are _senseis_ now!" he exclaimed. "And world class ninjitsu champions! And can pride ourselves with the title master, as some of the youngest in this age, that has to count for some-thing!" he stated.

"We are the best, that's why it happened, it's perfectly logical." Oroku snorted. "And now we each have to be stuck with a bunch of children." He commented.

"We'll still be send on missions when there is a need for it, just like all other Senseis." Hamato pointed out. "To think Oroku, Senseis, that means we don't have to sleep back to back at that little place any-longer, we can settle down, make our own homes now."

"Why all the rush?" Oroku asked as he leaned back.

Hamato smiled lightly. "Please don't tell any-one." He asked in a whisper. "It's a surprise, but I thought I would take Teng-shen out for a pic-nic and tell her that I am now a Sensei, then ask her to marry me, surely with this new title we can also get her parents blessing, then find ourselves a future home ones we have scraped enough money together."

"_Marry her?"_ Oroku asked in a deeply surprised voice. "But I thought you said you were merely friends!" he stated.

"I said we had both decided to remain honourable until the day we can settle down probably, and do it right." Hamato replied in a slight frown turning around looking at Oroku. "And we had even decided it together."

At that comment Orokus eyes widened, it looked like all air had been punched out of his lungs, and he gasped to regain his breath, before at last he took one last breath and regained his previous stature. "Well you certainly are on a roll now aren't you master Splinter?" he asked Hamato. "Sensei, heir to the lotus clan and finally marriage, in one glories bundle. Hamato Yoshi, now talked about as the best most honourable ninja the lotus clan has ever produced, will any-one ever be his equal?"

"Oh come now Oroku, you know it's not like that." Hamato replied now standing up.

"Oh right, like it's not like it's exactly as you would like it?" Oroku asked.

"And it wouldn't have happened without you, I wouldn't be the man I am today without you! You've saved my life so many times out there in our battles, I know you have my back. So I owe you a debt of gratitude, and you are still as a brother to me." Hamato stated. "Please, can't you be happy for me? For us? You like Teng-Shen don't you? She's kind and honourable, she would only make our family that much better." He told.

"It's not Teng-Shen that is the problem here." Were Orukus final angry words as he left Hamato behind on the bridge. "Master _Splinter._" He hissed.

Leaving Hamato behind hopelessly looking after his friend.

Hamato still though went ahead with his plan, he brought Teng-Shen to the cherry trees they both liked so much, and sat her down as he offered her fineries.

"Hamato, what is all of this?" Teng-Shen asked amused.

"Celebration, some-thing great happened." Hamato told in a smile.

"Oh?" Teng-shen asked curiously looking at Hamato.

"For both me and Oroku." Hamato stated. "Teng-Shen, from last Tuesday, we were no longer Students, but have been appointed Senseis." He happily announced.

"Hamato, that's so great! You both deserve it!" Teng-Shen exclaimed happily. "I'm so happy for you!" she stated, looking like she wanted to embrace Hamato, but refrained from actually do it, it would not be approbriate for either of them.

"And that is not all." Hamato made aware. "Not only does this means we will have students on our own and have gained much more estate and rank, but I have also been appointed successor of the clan.. in a lot of years when Master Tori resigns." He finally added.

"Hamato you are right, it's all so wonderful, it needs celebration." Teng-Shen smiled sweetly at him.

"The pick was between me and Oroku, we were both very surprised when Master Tori pointed at me." Hamato told.

"How did Oroku take it? He always seemed… a little bossy." Teng-Shen admitted.

"He was a bit sore by the beginning." Hamato admitted. "But he'll be all-right. He'll come around just you wait." He told. "Beside, that is not really so important right now." He told.

"Hamato, these are life changing news, what could be more important?" Teng-Shen asked with a slightly lifted eye-brow.

"That's for you to find out isn't it?" Hamato slightly teasing. "There's one thing I can think of, way more important than all of that, Teng-shen." Suddenly he sounded a lot more serious as Hamato caught Teng-shens eyes, and slowly, reached over to lightly take her hands. "We've known each other for quite a while now, and that time.. yes amazing things has happened, which should be the most important thing to me, but strangely.. as important as they are, they are not _the _important thing." He stated as he looked her into the eyes and met. "You are." He stated. "When I am out there now, in the tournaments, or in the attacks, what brings me back is no longer the thought of my Senseis pride, but just the image of you waiting, and because of that, I just have to ask Teng-shen.." he paused slightly. "While you marry me?" he finally asked.

"Hamato." Teng-Shen exhaled.

"I know it's a little sudden, and I elected to go to you before your parents, a little untraditional, but it's important to me that you are the one saying yes." Hamato tried to explain.

"Oh Hamato, of cause I will marry you!" Teng-Shen stated as she held his hands smiling broadly as she caught her eyes. "And I would have done it sooner if you just asked, some-times you are a bit to caught up in those old traditions of yours." She cheated.

"You will?" Hamato asked. "Teng-Shen you just made me so happy!" he stated. "Now I got every-thing a man could ever ask and way more!"

"Hamato." Teng-Shen bashed her eyes at him.

"What?" Hamato asked at ones sounding worried.

"You are allowed to kiss me now." Teng-Shen made aware.

Hamato looked a little wide-eyed at her. "Erh."

"You do know how to kiss, don't you?" Teng-shen asked.

"Of cause." Hamato hesitated, suddenly swallowed very nervously, as Teng-Shen sat there in front of him, with closed eyes and lightly pouted lips, ready to be kissed. Slowly Hamato reached forward a hand, and nervously caressed her cheek, then relax as he gently stroke her, and then leaned forward, closing his own eyes and gently kissed her on the mouth.

Unbeknown to them though, there was a man lurking in the shadow, looking at them with hateful jalouse eyes, he raised his hand, wearing his trade-mark metallic claws and forced them downwards in a tree, cutting three branches off the tree before he left the scene.

* * *

"Thank you all, for joining us here at our engagement party!" Hamato raised his glass to a party of close friends and family in front of him. Hamato was wearing a fine purple robe with the lotus symbols on it as he raised his glass, and Teng-shen a delicate pink robe filled with patterns of the cherry flowers as she stood beside Hamato, all-ready looking like she belonged with him.

In front of them, the party also rose their glasses as they yelled their congratulations, between them were Teng-Shens parents, so very proud of their daughter now escaping the life of a laundry house to tend to a nin-jitsu master and future leader. Hamatos Sensei Master Tori, whom seemed very appreciative and happy about these news, and of cause Hamatos spiritual brother, Oroku Saki, whom bottomed out his glass in just one go, and then harshly hammered it down on the table.

It was.. mostly, a happy party, but no one seemed so happy as the two centre pieces of the engagement, whom both seemed to shine with inner light as they stood together, holding hands, Teng-shen being a little devious, even tiptoed to kiss Hamato on the cheek there in full public, making Hamato almost loose it as he blushed deeply, making every-body laugh by this sudden display of awkwardness, well.. Almost every-body laughed.

"Hamato dear." Teng-shen addressed Hamato as she held his hand looking up at him. "I better go out and see if the tea is soon ready for the guests." She informed.

"Of cause." Hamato smiled at her. "Hurry back, this is also your party." He reminded her.

"Yes dear." Teng-shen smiled lightly as she bowed her head and turned around, to head back for the kitchen.

Out in the kitchen a few maidens hired for the evening ran around, home-made sweets were standing on the table, in green, red and purple colours, small cakes. "How far are we?" Teng-Shen asked them.

"Almost ready miss, just ten minutes." A maiden told as she rushed past Teng-shen, to assure a plate of small cakes were arranged just right.

"What about the cherry flowers, who has the cherry flowers? Those are very important for the decorations." Teng-shen told the maidens.

"Over here miss!" another maiden called from the other end of the room.

At ones Teng-shen walked towards the maiden to have a look.

"What do you think?" The maid asked as she stepped aside, to reveal a whole bundle of cherry flowers, wrapped with several red bows.

"They are lovely." Teng-shen told. "Just perfect only.. perhaps a little less bow?" she asked in a slight frown. "No here let me do it, I know how I want it." Teng-shen told as she stepped to the flowers, and gently grabbed the bows herself to untie them and let the cherry flowers be released in their own natural beauty.

It was a very calming nice process as Teng-shen let her fingers slide through the branches and touched them lightly, it were just the right kind of cherry flowers, like the ones out in the park Teng-shen noted as she smiled lightly.

"You don't have to do this you know."

"Argh!" Startled by the deep voice Teng-shen turned around to wide-eyed look at the intruder whom had snook up on her as she gasped for air, and then she suddenly realised. "Oroku!" she realised. "You startled me." She told as she took a deep breath for air.

"Why do you think it's necessary to do this?" Oroku asked. "Go to such lengths?" he asked.

"Oh you know, I and Hamato have this thing of walking in the park when the cherry trees bloom, so I wanted these branches to be just like that, when the cherry tree blooms, I don't mind doing it myself." Teng-shen told.

"I'm not talking about branches." Oroku stated as he suddenly very slowly advanced on Teng-shen. "I'm talking about this, this whole engagement thing, why go to so extreme lengths?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Teng-shen frowned a little confused.

"Come on, I've seen how you looked at me, how you played pretend with Hamato just to get close to a real ninja master, and I feel flattered, I even think you succeeded." Oroku told bowing over Teng-shen.

Teng-shens eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"You did it, you made me fall in love with you, just as you wanted." Oroku told as he reached forward an arm so his hand now rested on the wall, behind Teng-shen, so now Oroku was almost covering her. "So you can stop this silly charade now, spare Hamatos feelings while there is still time, no need to be so cruel." He whispered as he used his other hand to cherese Teng-shens cheek.

Teng-shen how-ever closed her eyes as she turned her head away. "Stop it." She asked.

"Don't you think I saw? All of your looks, I heard all of the hidden meanings in your words, you love me Teng-shen, admit it!" Oroku demanded.

"No I don't! I love Hamato!" Teng-shen exclaimed, now pushing Orokus hand away.

"Then what about all of our conversations?" Oroku asked now sounding angry. "All of your teasing and smiling and laughing?" he hissed dangerously. "Admit it, you love me! For three years you loved me as I loved you, you were never actually _with _Hamato! He was far to captured in old traditions, to stubborn. But me? We had some-thing!"

"I was just trying to be nice to you!" Teng-shen exclaimed. "Because you meant so much to Hamato!"

"And why would Hamato mean so much at that time? he wasn't even man enough to kiss you before after an engagement!" Oroku hissed dangerously.

"I knew he would come around at some point, I just had to be patient with him." Teng-shen stated. "And I was willing to be patient."

"So you seduced him?" Oroku suddenly concluded. "Same way as you seduced me, was that to torture me?" he asked. "All those calls you never accepted, all my gifts! Why is _he _so much better?" Oroku asked in a furious voice. "Are you now out to see how much you can torture us both?" he asked. "You know you were supposed to be mine! all three years it was us whom had some-thing Teng-shen! But I suppose, just as the title of clan leader, Hamato stole both things!"

"Oroku _get away from me!" _Teng-shen demanded as she pressed herself up the wall in fright.

"He can might take the clan title, but he wont take you. The woman I love." Oroku promised. "You belong to me." he stated.

"Oroku? Teng-shen?"

Shocked they both got back into place as they stood up and looked at the owner of the voice, whom was one Hamato Yoshi looking rather confused. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Hamato!" Teng-shen exclaimed. "Oh dear I was just.. Oroku was just.. helping me with these cherry flowers." She stated turning around, and now gestured at the branches. "It was supposed to be a surprise." She muttered.

"hm." Hamato noted in a slight frown. "Oroku, would you please leave?" he asked.

"Hamato, what's wrong with you now?" Oroku asked.

"Oroku, _leave_." Hamato demanded in a voice, that was rather new to him, certainly it didn't seem like a voice he would ever use against Oroku.. it was a voice that tolerated absolutely no objections.

And Oroku, he looked like some-one had just been hitting him right in the face, and disgraced his very honour and pride, then his eyes turned hard and angry. "very well then." He stated as he stepped back with spread hands, making an almost mocking bow. "Master Splinter." He told in a voice that also almost sounded like mocking, as he finally turned around, and then left.

Only for Hamato to step forward and gently grab Teng-shens shoulders for a firm re-assurance. "Are you all-right?" he asked Teng-shen.

"Yes I'm.. I'm fine." Teng-shen told, pulling her now slightly messed up hair behind her ear.

"What did he do?" Hamato asked now sounding slightly angry.

"Nothing, I told you.. He was just helping." Teng-shen told.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Hamato asked, looking dead serious at Teng-shen.

"I.." Teng-shen held her breath as she looked up at Hamato. "Yes I'm sure." She finally told. "please dear, you need to tend to our guests." Teng-shen told. "Your sworn brother is out there being a little upset."

Hamato exhaled as he nodded. "Yes, you are quite right." He told before he frowned. "You're sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" he asked. "You know with me, you can always tell." He assured.

"I'm sure." Teng-shen told.

"Very well then." Hamato nodded.

But what had happened could not be changed, that afternoon, the first seeds of mutual distrust had been planted, Hamato had for the first time in living memory, directly sat himself up against Oroku Saki.. a sneaking suspicion were crawling into his mind, and Orukis Jalousie.. had only barely begun to grow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, intense." Mikey breathed as he looked at Splinter with wide-eyes that didn't even blink, before taking one big sip of his tea, still without moving his eyes.

"What were your feelings at that time?" Leonardo asked.

"Mostly I was confused, I didn't know what to believe yet." Splinter told his students. "I could tell that Teng-shen was upset and that Oroku had done some-thing, but in my mind I still could not connect my trusted comrade with any dishonourable behaviour." He told. "My master saw it and tried to warn me, but still I refused to listen. Still I refused to believe that Oroku would do any-thing really dishonourable."

"But that also changed at some point." April breathed.

"Evidence would slowly but surely start to stack up against Oroku Saki." Splinter exhaled in a tired voice. "As time went by I was handed more and more responsibility, on ninja field missions it was now natural that I be assigned leader, since I one day was supposed to take over the lotus clan." He told. "As you can imagine Oroku never liked that one bit as he felt like he should never have to take orders from any-one, since he was the strongest among us. And especially didn't he like to take orders from me. What was more, the more time that went past with me having gained this new responsibility, the more Orokus ruthlessness started to disagree with me, until what must never happen on a mission did happen, we openly argued."

* * *

"Just go in and attack _now!" _Oroku hissed. "What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Oroku, we are outnumbered three to one." Hamato whispered. "Beside there are innocents among them."

"So?" Oroku asked. "We got the two of us! the greats nin-jitsu proteges of the lotus clan! And what matters the civilians, they wont be any problem against us." He stated. "We just need to go now!"

Annoyed Hamato looked at Oroku, and the other ninjas in the party looked uncomfortable at each other, if there was a bad rumour that had gone around about the young ninja master and future leader, it was that he was way to easily giving into Orokus word on field missions. "Civilians might be hurt." Hamato tried to reason. "If we wait, they just might get out of the way, along with some of their tropes."

"That's also what you said _half an hour ago!" _Oroku hissed impatiently. "I said lets go now!"

"And I said _no!_" Hamato hissed back, making the rest of the ninja party sigh relived over Hamatos rare display of backbone against his friend. "Mercilessly barging forward is not the way." He stated.

And Oroku grumbled annoyed as he fell back in sitting position, grumbling crossing his arms as they remained in their hidden spot, all though suddenly, a slight movement happened down in the village, a door were open up and.

"There he is!" Oroku pointed. "our target."

"Wait." Hamato whispered holding up a hand.

"What do you mean wait, he's clearly on the move! And he is right there in front of us!" Oroku hissed.

"Silent." Hamato whispered as he held up a hand, signalling for the people to lay down. "Keep down." He whispered.

For some moments, they did manage to remain hidden like this, Hamato keeping up his hand like that as if it was a signal, but at last, it seemed like Oroku just snapped and hissed. "Fine! I can even do this on my own! It's not that hard!" he hissed and rose up to broke through all of the branches with arms raised to head into battle.

"OROKU NO!" Hamato yelled and then hissed. "Our position has all-ready been compromised, just go." He told his ninja team and they all nodded as they grabbed their weapons, Hamato un-sheeded his own sword and with a yell, barged into battle after Oroku.

Hamato raised his sword, and easily swiped three opposing ninjas away at the time, as were they nothing, the battle was over barely before it had become, Hamatos team with Oroku in front had easily won the whole game, but that didn't necessarily make Hamato happy as he sheeded his sword and walked towards Oroku in angry steps as Oroku triumphantly held the collar of the man they were supposed to abduct.

"Oroku, what were you _thinking?" _Hamato asked in a big hiss.

"I was right wasn't I, they were never any match for us." Oroku snorted as he threw the vimpering man on the ground.

"That's beside the point!" Hamato exclaimed. "You disobeyed a direct order while we were at a battle-field! You openly challenged me! This was _my _decision to make! There's a reason why a leader is needed on missions, so the team has a guide line, and you did not have any right to disobey me!" Hamato stated.

"You would have let us wait this entire night, maybe even have let our target slip right by us, when easily we two alone could had solved this mission in ten minutes." Oroku proclaimed.

"What? Is that how you think?" Hamato asked.

"The others seems to agree with me." Oroku smirked as he gestured at the village, where villagers now looked at them with big scared eyes not even daring to step up, there were even enemy ninjas deliberately staying on the ground, looking afraid of being attacked again.

"It's the Shredder and the Splinter." A child whispered as a little boy hid behind a door-frame. "The stories are true."

Wide-eyed Hamato looked around and saw all the whimpering fear in peoples eyes at their mere present, as the names 'Shredder' and 'Splinter' were repeated in whimpering tones and no one dared to meet their eyes.

Then Hamatos eyes landed on Oroku, and he to looked at the villagers, only he seemed proud and pleased by their reactions towards them, he was grinning as his eyes shined with triumph and pride over their scare, he almost looked like he was about to laugh.

* * *

"Without me even realising it, I and Orokus reputation had grown along with our accomplishments, all around in the smaller villages of Japan had people started to whisper about the Shredder and the Splinter, that we were unstoppable and merciless. Beware of the Shredder and the Splinter was what people had starting saying." Splinter told his students. "We had become known and feared through-out the country.. Perhaps even for good reasons." He told.

"Isn't it good that you were feared?" Raphael asked in a slight frown. "I mean, you were working as professional warriors, isn't that just a sign that you were doing a good job out of it?" he asked.

"Of cause in some regard you are right." Splinter nodded at Raphael. "A warrior would want respect, but such relentless fear coming from the ordinary people living their own life in peace? That has never been any kind of fear I desired. Respect and fear, those are two very different things. You could argue that your enemies fearing you is well and good, but the people?" he asked. "I would not want you my own students to fear me, or the regular people of new-York." Splinter stated as he pointed upwards.

Donatello exhaled. "Yeah, it would be nice if new-yorkers weren't afraid of us, but I think we have all-ready proved that that can happen regardless of what we do." He pointed out.

"True." Splinter nodded. "But that doesn't mean you should encourage it or give people any actual reason to fear you." He stated. "What I realised then was that I and Oroku in fact _had _given them a great many reasons to fear us, they were in their good right. And while I was shocked by this revelation, Oroku was very pleased, he only wished to continue in that very same bane, and it had gone so far now, I could no longer follow him." Splinter told.

* * *

"Oroku!" at late evening Hamato wandered through the supposed empty dojo of the lotus clan, but he had been told, a certain old friend was supposed to be in there. "OROKU!" he shouted louder, until he head it, clashing steal against wooden objects, in the practise area, Hamato turned to the left on his heels, to walk in steady strides for that practise area and finally, opened the door wide to see exactly as he suspected it, Oroku Saki with his metal claws, making a good work out of several practise dummies at ones.

Though as he was done Oroku stood up straight, and then looked at Splinter with squinted eyes. "Ah, my old friend, the Splinter." He stated as he pulled off the metal claws and dropped them on a ground where the landed with a big clatter. "What owes the pleasure."

"I really think it's long over-due that we talked." Hamato stated. "This past half year, it hasn't been good between us, and tomorrow it's my wedding day, I want that day to be perfect so I want to cleans the air between us to the best of my ability." He stated.

"Ah yes, the wedding day. Congratulations to the young couple I suppose." Oroku rolled his eyes. "The groom and his _lovely bride!" _and by the last two words, Oroku kicked another dummie so it flew into the wall.

"What's the matter with you?" Hamato asked as he wildly gestured with his arms. "Oroku is it because I was appointed next clan leader and leader on the field missions were you used to have the command?" he asked. "I beg you to remember, that is not my own decision, that was all master Toris decisions! But as I am the appointed leader, I will be taking the leaders decisions, and expect them to be followed."

"Oh Hamato, you are so close, and yet so far away." Oroku sneered. "Almost there, almost taking the power and command you ought to take." He stated. "But you are to weak, and yet every-one thinks you are the better ninja, the better man." He told glancing coldly at Hamato. "I try to crack to code of why, I really do, but I can see no logical explanations."

"Oroku, I don't understand what you mean." Hamato frowned slightly annoyed and slightly confused.

"Why are we still sticking around here?" Oroku suddenly asked.

"Because this is our clan and our home." Hamato replied still in a frown.

"We could be so much more! Nothing is great enough to stop us." Oroku stated. "Take this clan Hamato! it's ours for the taking all-ready now! And then we take over the other clans, till we have the biggest most unstoppable clan the world has ever known."

"What?" Hamato asked bewildered. "_No!"_ he stated. "Oroku are you even listening to yourself?" he asked. "Why would any-one need such a clan? only thing it would be good for would be to dictate and tyrannize the people and that's not what ninjas do. We don't control the land! we serve it!"

"And thus again the spineless Hamato returns." Oroku almost rolled his eyes. "It's that woman isn't it? All this trouble began the moment _she _came." He stated.

"Teng-shen has nothing to do with this." Hamato stated firmly as he crossed his arms.

"She has every-thing to do with it." Oroku replied. "The Hamato from before she came would have agreed with me, and gone with me out to be the greatest."

"Perhaps, but _this _Hamato just wants to settle with his wife, and restore honour back to the clan he has been handed. So people will talk of us with respect again, instead of fear." Splinter stated.

"The clan should have gone to me, and you are very aware of that!" Oroku hissed.

"Perhaps, but it went to me." Hamato returned back in a sharp voice. "As did Teng-shen, she by herself, chose me, so back off." He stated. "She doesn't want you around." He almost but hissed.

At that Orokus eyes widened.

"Teng-shen refuses to say any-thing, but I can sense her feelings." Hamato told. "When ever your enter the conversation she withdraws, when-ever you enter the room she looks away, and you keep persisting her. I don't know what's going on between you two, if that is adding to the fact that you are acting so… _irrationally_." He finally put it. "But I think perhaps, it'll be better if you do not attend the wedding tomorrow." He stated.

Oroku sneered grimly at Hamato. "Very well then." He hissed. "Master Splinter." He bowed in that mocking way of his.

Which made Hamato frown even deeper before he took a deep breath. "Good then." He stated. "Good-night Oroku." He stated as he bowed his head before he turned around and walked out.

* * *

In complete opposite to the dark gloomy atmosphere of that evening, the day after was genuinely joyous, the bride and groom looked like two people whom had never been more in love as they exchanged their vows at a ceremony sat out-side, so the sun could shine down on them and the cherry trees be in full view. It was very much on purpose that Hamato and Teng-shen had elected spring to be their day of re-union.

After that, all of the guests were invited to Hamatos and Teng-shens new home, a traditional Japanese house, with a lovely garden where of cause, cherry trees had been planted.

Every-one was just commenting about how well suited the bride and groom seemed for each other and what an honourable home they were going to have.

Hamato how-ever, barely noticed, he just had his eyes on Teng-shen in her white kimono as they slowly danced to the sound of string music and old Japanese tunes.

"This day." Teng-shen sighed as she leaned against Hamatos chest. "Couldn't be more perfect."

"I agree." Hamato told as he rested a hand on Teng-shens back, all though as he didn, a little shadow came over his eyes.

"Hamato, what is it?" Teng-shen asked.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about.." Hamato hesitated.

"You thought about Saki-san didn't you?" Teng-shen asked, and resitantly Hamato nodded. "I'm sorry things are not going well between you two." She then sighed deeply. "I hope it doesn't spoil this day for you."

"No no, nothing could." Hamato assured as he gently held Teng-shens cheek. "For I love you dear Teng-shen, and it's the best thing that has ever happened to me, all-right?" he asked in a little smile.

"All-right." Teng-shen smiled back at him.

But just then, a commotion sounded from the other side of the garden, people were standing back, murmuring as they looked at what-ever had happened. Hamato frowned, and finally let go of Teng-Shen as he pushed himself through the guests. "Excuse, me." He breathed as he pushed himself through until he finally got a clear sight of where all the commotion was about, for standing right there leaning up against one of the tables were none other than Oroku Saki standing with crossed arms and a smirk on his lip.

"Oroku?" Hamato asked as he stepped forward into sight. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a frown.

"You did not think I would miss your wedding day did you?" Oroku asked in a slight smirk as he stood there nonchalant with crossed arms.

For a moment, just one tiny flimsical moment a hope blossomed in Hamato, for one delusional moment he thought that Oroku had come to apologies and make peace at this joyous occasion, but of cause it wasn't so, for his next word stunned every-one.

"I also thought it was only fair to tell you what a hore you have married yourself to." Oroku finished.

Every-body gasped and stood back by the harsh languet, and Hamato, it felt like he had just been punched hard in the stomach.

"Hamato what is?" Teng-shen now also emerged through the crowds before her eyes widened as they landed on Oroku. "Saki-san." She barely whispered. "Hamato, don't" Teng-shen tried to say as she grabbed Hamatos hand but had all-ready run dry for words.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Oroku asked as he crossed his arms. "Little manipulative wrench."

"Oroku it's my _wife_ you are talking about!" Hamato hissed. "Keep your tongue." He demanded.

"So you don't even want to know?" Oroku asked. "She sure seems like she is squirming."

At that Hamato looked down at his bride and now noticed how she had her eyes closed. "Teng-Shen, what is he trying to say?" he asked.

"She belongs to me, we love each other." Oroku stated. "But you stole her." He stated.

"That is not true!" Teng-shen exclaimed. "Hamato, what is true is that Oroku and I shared a kiss!" she finally admitted as she looked up at Hamato, tears now escaping her eyes. "But it was just that one single kiss! A year after we had met, two years before the two of us even got engaged, but it didn't mean any-thing! I regretted it immediately after, I even told Saki-san that I had no feelings for him. Please believe me!" she begged Hamato. "I would never bring you dishonour." She told, as another tear escaped her eye.

"An old kiss from before we even started is hardly a crime." Hamato told Teng-shen as he used a hand to dry away her tear. "I believe you." He assured. "And there's nothing to forgive, Oroku how-ever." His eyes now turned hard as he looked at the challenging man. "You have gone to far!" he stated. "You are only bringing yourself more dishonour, leave this party at ones, and I will talk to you in the morning." He stated.

"Afraid to face me Hamato? You know I am stronger." Oroku responded.

To which in respond Hamato took Teng-shens arm and turned around, leading her away. "Don't listen to him." He whispered to Teng-shen as he lead her towards the entrance door of their house, intending to leave the party together, so Oroku could see that they were not interested.

"You coward!" Oroku yelled after Hamato. "You _rat_, taking every-thing even tough you are so weak." He stated. "All your talk of honourable actions, those are just cowardly excuses to not do what needs to be done."

Hamato bit together as he closed his eyes.

"Don't listen." Teng-shen whispered back holding Hamatos arm close with both hands. "Keep calm." She asked.

"Actually, you are dishonourable! Bringing only dishonour into our clan!" Oroku yelled. "Ever since we were boys, you brought weakness. I took you under my wing so you could be strong, and what's the dishonourable thank you?" he asked. "You owe me every-thing _Master Splinter_. That title isn't even deserving of you, without me you got nothing, you lying twitching dishonourable rat." He hissed.

At that point Hamato and Teng-shen had reached the top of the stairs and stood in the door opening so the warm light from inside silhouetted them.

"Then I suppose it's a good fit, the dishonourable weakling and the hore. The lying deceitful, manipulative, snakelike wench." Oroku stated. "But what does it matter, you continue being a coward, you are not even man enough to face me head on."

And right there, Hamato stopped in the door, and looked up, his eyes now burning in deep anger.

"Hamato. No." Teng-shen tried to say.

"Not this time Teng-shen, this time he wont get away with it." Hamato stated and turned around, now facing Oroku. "_Oroku Saki!" _he yelled so every-one could hear, and from the wall Hamato reached out and grabbed his long katana sword, to slowly unshed it. "Do not dishonour me further." He stated as he stepped down the place. "And don't you ever dare, to say any-thing else like that about _her_ ever again!" he hissed as he stood on the grass with a raised blade in his hands. "It's a fight you want, COME AND GET IT!" he yelled.

To which Orokus mouth broughtened in a wide grin as he raised his hands, that carried those metal claws of his, and the two jumped at each other, so the steal clashed sharply in mid air, and they both landed on the ground.

The audience gasped as they stood back for the two, no one dared to interfere as the two young men attacked one another, one attack quicker and more ruthless than the next, steal against steal.

Suddenly Orokus claws hit Hamatos shoulder and easily cut through the white wedding robe to the flesh, so small tingles of blood now poured out.

"NO!" A womans scream sounded. "HAMATO!"

But Hamato didn't even waste any-time as he attacked again, only for Oroku to jump aside and land up on the table.

And the fight continued, both men seemed so quick and strong, unlike what any of the guests, including heir old Master Tori had ever seen before, all though it seemed like Oroku was that slightly stronger and slightly more direct, he had the overhand, and it was clear from Hamatos face that he was aware of that.

That was until suddenly, Hamato closed his eyes and took a breath, and as Oroku landed the next attack, instead of pare, Hamato slightly bowed his head and dodged he took in another deep breath, and suddenly easily began to merely dodge the attacks, move with the sword almost as if he all-ready knew where Orokus attacks came from.

Oroku how-ever, didn't stop using the same amount of force in his attacks for that reason, but what he didn't realise was that he was being slowly worn down, Hamato only attacked sparingly now, but the attacks he did deliver was precise and forceful, filled with all of his anger, now all of them hitting their mark. And though it wasn't to obvious.. the fight was actually turning around.

Until at last, Hamato in three extremely well planned and precise moves, tripped Oroku on the ground, disabled him and now held his sword firmly against Orokus throat as he rested a food on Orokus chest. The battle was over.

And there was complete wide-eyed silence from every-body as they looked at them, Hamato with a stern face holding the blade in place.

"Well then?" Oroku asked in a sneer. "Finish me!" he stated.

"You've dishonoured me greatly, and even more yourself." Hamato stated. "You dishonoured the entire lotus clan with your decisions and your behaviour." He told. "And now you've gone to far. Master Tori gave me a big responsibility as he appointed me successor to the clan, _you_." Hamato stated. "You were handed to me that day along with the choice of what should happen to you. It was always up to me to decide what was to happen to you, I gave you many chances, I let you stay close to me so you could redeem yourself and prove yourself worthy, but it now seems that you are incapable of bringing this clan any honour or redeem any of the dishonour you brought." He stated not removing his blade nor his food. "There-fore I from this moment of expel you from his clan!" Hamato hissed. "Leave the old dojo, leave this village and don't ever come back, you are not welcome here." He stated and at last removed his blade. "You are no longer a part of the lotus clan, and as such you are an enemy ninja, you know how such are treated when on the ground of a clan." Hamato stated.

Oroku sneered dangerously at Hamato, then he looked up, and it seemed like he slowly started to realise.. and it was a realisation that was like a foot in the stomach.. he had lost! And not just a little fight, he had lost in front of every-one!

Wide-eyed Oroku looked around at all of the people whom looked _down _at him. Hissing Oroku got up on his feeds and looked around. "You'll regret this Splinter." He hissed. "You'll regret the day you humiliated me!" he stated. "I swear to you." He stated as he looked directly at Hamato with burning eyes. "I will never rest before you pay the price! The _full _price!" he stated as he turned around, picked up his metal claws, and then walked out in full steps, to vanish amongst the crowds.

"HAMATO!"

Hamato turned around, and saw how Teng-shen now came running amongst the crowd, before she at last threw herself in Hamatos arms and embraced him tightly. "God I was so scared." She whispered as she held him close, another tear falling down her eyes. "I'm so sorry Hamato! I didn't mean for any-thing like this to happen because of me!" she told.

"I know." Hamato told as he held his wife close. All though he himself looked sad, like he was also in pain.

"Yoshi-san." This time it was master Tori whom approached the couple. "I am sorry that what should be a day of happy unions and a new family became the day you lost your brother." He told a little sadly.

"No." Hamato shook his head. "He had been slipping away for a while, I don't know what I could have.." he tried to explain but had trouble finding words.

"Every-thing came to easy for Oroku Saki, he was naturally gifted." Master Tori told as he exhaled. "In his mind, it was only natural that he would be able to take what-ever he felt he deserved, and there-fore couldn't handle it when there was some-thing he had sat his eyes on he couldn't have." He shook his head, but then at last looked up. "But please, don't grieve, you have today gained a most honourable lovely wife, and have earned the lotus clan much honour." He told. "You earned your title." He stated as he reached Hamatos sword back o him. "Master Splinter, let that title now be associated with strength and wisdom."

Slowly Hamato reached out and took his sword. "Thank you Sensei." He told as he retrieved the sword. "I will do my best, to honour what this clan is supposed to stand for, as always." He told.

"I have no doubt you will." Teng-shen told as she leaned towards her husband. "I always knew, that you are a great man Hamato don't forget it, and more importantly a very good one. That's why I love you." She told and kissed him on the cheek. "My husband." She addressed him, making Hamato look warmly at her, for a little while forgetting the bittersweet sadness of the situation, Teng-shen was really good at that, making him forget about every-thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Splinter exhaled deeply as he poured up fresh tea in his own mug, shortly they had taken a break to stretch their legs for a little bit, the turtles walking around whispering to each other, discussing the story, and now they were all sitting back, ready to hear more with wide opened eyes and listening ears.

"Leonardo, where did we leave off?" Splinter asked as he blew on his steaming tea.

"Urhm.." Leonardo squinted his eyes as he re-called the story. "The Shredder had interrupted your wedding party and started to insult you in front of your guests."

"And then you kicked his ass for it!" Raphael exclaimed, only to get a look from the other teenagers. "Well he did." He defended.

"Kicked his ass in public, humiliated him and expelled him from the clan." Michelangelo counted on his three fingers. "Won big time." He concluded.

"Yes it was a battle won, but not without its price." Splinter exhaled. "Oroku was indeed gone without a trace after that, but he had sworn revenge and as you remember. Oroku was a very strong, intelligent capable man, whom were used to be able to just take what-ever he wanted. All-ready was he a legend whispered about in the corners of Japan with fear." He told. "I myself, yes had won a battle, but I was not the same cocky wide-eyed young man any-more, the lose of Oroku had been a personal blow and honour became more important to me than ever before." He told. "Still it was not all bad. In the following years the lotus clan prospered and so did I and Teng-Shen, as you very well know she even became pregnant, and it was a wondrous time." He told.

* * *

"Teng-Shen, are you sure that you are all-right?" Hamato asked as he needlessly helped his very pregnant wife down the stairs.

"Hamato I'm fine!" Teng-shen stated as she almost rolled her eyes.

"Remember what the doctor said." Hamato asked his wife, in a pretty stern voice. "You need to get plenty of rest, plenty of liquid."

"Hamato, I do remember." Teng-shen told as she finally sat down in a couch. "phew, it really is getting harder to walk." She commented as she exhaled deeply. "This must be a strong child indeed." She told. "It has its fathers strength." She sighed a little lovingly resting a hand on her stomach. "uh." She suddenly sat up straight.

"What is it?" Hamato asked in a shocked voice hurrying to Teng-shens side.

"Relax Hamato, the child was merely kicking, see." Teng-shen took his hand, and gently placed it over her own stomach.

Hamatos eyes widened, as true enough he felt small kicks from in there, and he exhaled deeply. "What strength." He commented in a light smile and bowed over to kiss Teng-shen on the forehead. "Sadly I must go, youngsters awaits my class." He told. "Remember if any-thing happens."

"You will be send for immediately." Teng-shen assured. "Now hurry up my husband, you have not been late for one single class in your time as Sensei, do not stop now." She amused pushed him away.

And Hamato nodded, as he did what was suggested.

It was true what Teng-shen had said, in his time as Sensei, and especially after Oroku Saki left, it had been well known that no one was as disciplined as Hamato in the dojo, his group of youngsters that he tutored in the morning hours could pride themselves with exceeding quicker than others their own age, because Hamato pushed his class the best he could, while teaching about honour and humility, how those two things should always be a clear guide.

"Always let your conscious be clear and practise mercy when you can, never take any life for granted." Hamato lectured. "That is the only way to uphold true honour." He stated.. some-times it was like every-thing he did was to lecture the exact opposite ideals of Oroku Saki, maybe it was to make up from the stain he had left, maybe Hamato felt guilty over having been taken in so easily the first time around. No one knew for sure, but no matter the case, Hamato was now a very respected man.

"Yes master Splinter!" his pupils exclaimed, that title which had been handed to Hamato, and was now so well known that it seemed like it would be fruitless to even try and change it.

A slight knock sounded on the door. "Enter." Hamato invited, without even looking at the door, but still stood looking at the pupils with his hands behind his back.

"Yoshi-san, finishing up class?"

Hamato turned around and respectfully bowed his head. "Master Tori." He greeted the clan leader. "Yes, we are done for today." He told the youngsters. "Dismissed." He told and they all folded their hands to bow for Hamato, only to hurry up on the feeds and run towards the door, so soon Master Tori and Hamato was all alone. "You wish to see me?" Hamato asked. "It's not a mission assignment is it?" he asked sounding almost dreading. "You know Teng-shen could deliver any day."

Master Tori held up a hand. "I'm not going to send you away from your home and wife." He assured. "That's not it, Yoshi-san. You have done well these past few years." He told.

"Thank you Sensei." Hamato replied in a slight bow of his head.

"You've learned, grown and matured and people agree, the finest most honourable ninja-master of the dojo." Master Tori told. "I think perhaps it's time for you to step up and lead some more." He told.

"All-ready?" Hamato asked. "Master Tori, surely you have many years yet to full-fill as dojo leader." He told.

"It's not a question of my abilities, I could keep up for a long time do not worry." Master Tori assured. "It's about you experiencing and learning, if I step back now, I will still be there to give advice when you ask, I can train young students again as you go and talk politics and all the other things with outsiders. Beside they are now always asking for the great Splinter, not old Master Tori." He told.

"I mean no disrespect." Hamato assured. "But it all seems so soon, I am starting a family now." He made aware. "I'm loyal to our ninja clan, do not ever doubt that, but my family might need me as well." He told.

"Your family will always need you, also in twenty years from now." Master Tori reminded Hamato. "I think you are ready to learn even further, you have proven yourself a most honourable strong warrior, an exceptional sensei, a good leader and a fine husband." He told. "Mistakes as you know has to be made, but you learned from every-one of them and I couldn't be prouder of the boy I almost raised."

"You did raise me." Hamato told. "I carry your principles." He told. "And I am for-ever grateful my master Tori."

Master Tori smiled lightly as he reached out a hand and gently rested it on Hamatos shoulder. "This time around I will not force you, think it over." He asked.

At that moment the door was busted open and in the opening stood one of the teenaged ninja students gaping for air. "MASTER SPLINTER!" he yelled as he gaped for air. "Your wife! She's delivering!" he exclaimed.

Wide-eyed Hamato looked at the boy, then at master Tori, for a minor second panicking.

"What are you waiting for, hurry Yoshi-san!" Master Tori exclaimed, which did indeed snap Hamato out of it as he turned to the boy, and hurried towards the exit.

"Thank you Ushi-san." He managed to thank the boy as Hamato rushed past him and out of the dojo out in the garden, from there didn't hesitate to run for his home on foot.

* * *

As it turned out, Teng-shen gave birth to a beautiful and quite strong little baby girl whom they decided to name Miwa. Little Miwa Yoshi, and both parents loved their daughter beyond any reason, Hamato even went so far as being much less disciplined when-ever the little angel was concerned, he was prepared to give her every-thing she could ever want or need, to much secret snickering among his students, how-ever all it ever took from Hamato was one single look and they would quiet at ones.

Not to long after that, Hamato finally accepted Master Toris offer, and began to lead the Lotus clan and dojo himself. As the honourable ninja and master he had become.

The dojo of the Lotus clan officially belonged to him now, and thus he and Teng-shen moved into the magnificent Japanese house with all the wooden panels, open windows and the dojo as a part of the building.

Over a year went by, Hamato and Teng-shen together celebrated Miwas one year old birthday in happiness, it was clear for every-one to see that Hamato was deeply attached to his child and wife as he would make sure to spend time with them each day, walk with his beloved daughter in his arms, play with her, laugh, and hold his wife close as they stood together.

And people liked him for it, in a clear cut contrast, it was obvious for all that for as frown and strict their master Splinter could be in the dojo, showing little lenience and always pushed even the best student to exceed and become seemed to be a definit purpose behind his harsh actions, that he was just concerned and wanted his students to be the best, it was hard for any-one to really hate him for that.

But as Hamato had all-ready learned ones, you should never let the mere feeling of safety allure you, and Hamato didn't, he kept weapons hidden away around the house and dojo, never stopped training and always made sure that his wife and child was safe, took as many pre-cautions as he could.

But that still wasn't enough.

It was to be a late spring night, the air of Japan was warm and freely rushed in and out through the great wide open spaces of their house and dojo.

Hamato stood in the door-frame of his bed-room, leaning against the frame, merely looking at his sleeping wife, and their little daughter in the childs bed next to theirs. Teng-shen was always beautiful, especially when she smiled, but as she laid there so far away in her sleep, her black hair faned out over the bed as she looked so peaceful and unconcerning, she was breath-taking to Hamato, and he felt so lucky as he just wanted to take this moment to appreciate it all.

Suddenly the child not far from her started to sniffle, as if she was about to cry, worried Hamato went to the childs bed and carefully lifted the girl up, as she began to really cry in small sobs, tears falling down her eyes. "Shh." Hamato whispered gently to her as he held her tight, it had been a while since Miwa would cry in the middle of the night to get food, carefully Hamato placed a hand on the childs forehead, she was not hot, so hopefully she wasn't ill. Just then did the childs eye open and she looked up at Hamato with wet eyes, now only sniffling as she grabbed his white training suite he was wearing.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Hamato asked softly as he held Miwa, even though she couldn't understand words yet. And in response, Miwas only seemed to tighten her grip in Hamatos clothes, as if she was afraid to let go.

At that time Teng-shen seemed to waken as well. "Mm." she groaned from the bed and looked up with groggy eyes. "Hamato." She blurred. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Not that late actually." Hamato informed as he sat down on the bed ledge beside Teng-shen holding Miwa.

"Late enough when you rise with the dawn." Teng-shen yawned. "Come to bed dear." She asked him while her groggy eyes seemed to close against her will. "How you are never tired, I'll never learn to know." She murmured now with her eyes completely closed, as she laid splashed out over the bed, after what had clearly been a long day for her.

Hamato smiled amused. "A healthy body and a healthy life, makes a big difference." He told as he bowed down and kissed Teng-shen on the forehead. "How I love you." He told.

"Mmm, love you to." Teng-shen replied in a deep murmur, as if she was all-ready half-way gone to dream-land.

"And you better sleep to." Hamato now spoke to the child in his arms, whom also now looked very drowsy and sleepy in his presence. "Little Miwa." Hamato whispered as he stood up, and kissed the child on the forehead before putting her down in her own little bed, tugging her in gently. "Sleep tight." He at last told using only one finger to gently stroke the little girls face, before he as silently as he could, left the bed-room and closed the door after him, to let the two biggest loves in his life, get some well deserved rest.

Hamato himself couldn't sleep yet though, he walked down to the big dojo, for some solidary meditation and training, some-thing about this night irked him, and he sought some meditation for clearance of mind. To get some light Hamato lithe the living candles around the place, and tried to mediate, but soon found he couldn't sit still long enough, he was to irksome.

At last Hamato went for another meditation tactic, the one where you use your body, and concentrate on the movements and energies those movements releases. Slowly Hamato started practising basic hits. Then kicks. With the dojo so empty as it was, the more sound of the wind seemed to echo through the hall-ways, the single sounds Hamato let out, as well, could be heard as ringing echoes. And as well could the foot-steps, there was foot-steps, and Hamato had heard them long before they had even reached the dojo.

It could have been any-one, it could have been a student coming for some late night training, it could have been one of the masters, though it would have to be a ninja, for the foot-steps were light and almost silent. Considering though that this was a ninja village, that didn't mean much.

Hamato lowered his hands and stood absolutely still with his back to the entrance, and waited for the foot-steps to come closer.

Only then, he realised there was more, all around the building, plenty off those foot-steps, to many to just be a few solitary students or masters on a walk.. Hamato blinked and finally turned around to face whom-ever was in the entrance, only for Hamatos eyes to widen. "Oroku saki." He breathed as an icing went down his back.

"Hamato Yoshi." Oroku returned in a slight nod of his head. "I told you I would come back." He told Hamato. "My old friend, or perhaps nemesis is the more correct term."

"What do you want?" Hamato asked at ones standing in a defensive fighting position. "What could you possible gain from breaking in here?" he asked.

"Retribution, of cause." Oroku told. "It's been some years, I can see you have done well in that time, clan leader? Most impressive, if it weren't for the fact you merely took over what all-ready was, I on the other hand." He smiled lightly and then gestured at the logo on his chest, that of a foot. "You must have heard some of my protégés out-side, or sensed them or what you call it, and now the clan of the foot will be making their mark by doing away with the clan of the lotus."

"You are still as arrogant as when we were young." Hamato stated. "The lotus is a powerful and very old ninja clan."

"My ninjas are rounding up the dojo as we speak." Oroku Saki informed. "Lets see how you'll stand against me, now, today." He told as he raised is hand which prided the claws. "Today, is the day you pay!" he told as he drew down the claws, only for Hamato to easily evade, and then kick Orokus feet away.

Oroku landed on his back on the ground, but easily jumped up on his legs again, to attack Hamato ones more. In their time apart, Hamato had started to perfect his ability to sense beings and energy, it had barely managed to manifest the last time he and Oroku had fought, now Hamato was on his way to perfecting his technic.

But neither did it seem like Oroku had stopped training either, he was stronger and quicker than ever, and this time, Hamato couldn't any longer just evade all of his attacks, as was proven when Oroku used a strange spinning kick, to make Hamato land on the floor on his back. The two crashed each other into the walls, and into the floor, Hamato barely managed to role away for what would have been a death-stroke from Oroksu claws, and then kicked his feet's away again, in rage Oroku charged forward, only to carelessly topple several living candles over so they fell on the dry wooden floor, and it caught fire.

But Hamato didn't have time to think of that, as he jumped up, and skilfully evaded another attack, to hit Oroku square on the chest, only for Oroku to return the attack. So fully were both of them in the moment, that they didn't even hear a little babies cry before a woman called out even louder.

"HAMATO!"

Startled Hamato looked to the side, and saw Teng-shen standing in the entrance opening, with a baby cradled in her arms. "Teng-shen!" Hamato yelled back, but the less than a seconds distraction was enough, it was an opening and Oroku used it to send Hamato directly into the wall.

Teng-shen screamed by the sight as Hamato shook his head. "Teng-shen." He murmered at things started to blur, then his eyes widened. "TENG-SHEN GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled and just managed to avoid an attack. "RUN TENG-SHEN RUUUN!" he yelled avoiding three hits from Oroku, but not the fourth, and that one send him directly into another wall, a wall that had now caught fire.

Teng-shen turned around, and it seemed like she was just about to do as she was told, taking her baby to safety, but Orokus was over her in three steps and dragged her into the room, forcing Teng-shen to face him.

"Teng-shen." Oroku addressed the now crying woman, in a almost caring voice. "I realise now why you picked him, it seems so simple now! You wanted the great leader of a ninja clan, nothing else would be good enough for you, and you are quite right." Oroku saki smiled sadisticly down at her, as he stroke her chin, making Teng-shen turn away, looking genuinely disgusted. "But from this night off he wont be any leader any-more. I How-ever can give you an offer, join me instead, be by _my _side, and I promise your safety, I will raise your daughter as well as was she my own." he promised with triumph in his voice.

"Never." Teng-shen then stated as she stepped back with her baby, twisting herself free from Orokus hand, as she almost spat in his face. "Never will I have any-thing to do with any-one as dishonourable as you! Then I rather die!" she spat backing into a corner of the room, as far away as she could from Oroku saki. "And do not _dare_ to ever touch my child!" she exclaimed.

"Then you will meet the final faith together with your rat husband!" Oroku Saki exclaimed as he raised a hand, that prided the claws his main weapon for attack, But Hamato wouldn't stand for it, in a great show-case of strength, he thrusted himself after Oroku and knocked him aside.

"_Don't ever touch her!" _Hamato sneered as he stood in fighting position with spread legs and anger in his eyes. All though his feet's were bare, though he had no weapon and were all-ready beaten sore, it was clear that Hamato wasn't just going to give up without a fight, and neither was Oroku Saki as he charged for Hamato in one big roar.

And in a roar Hamato responded, kicks and and fists flew through the air, but this time Hamato had enough to handle with just trying not to get killed himself and on the same time protect Teng-shen and Miwa, all the while the flames were spreading.

"_HAMATO!_" Teng-shen cried out.

And Hamato managed to cast a glance at her, to realise she was helplessly trapped in a burning corner cradling the one year old whom was now crying her lungs out, with Hamato and Oroku Saki blogging their only means of escape with their lethal fight.

Only for a raft to fall down right in front of her, and the woman screamed.

"TENG-SHEN!" Hamato exclaimed, trying to reach for her without even thinking.. and that was his mistake. It was yet another opening and Oroku Saki took it, without showing mercy or hesitation, to beat Hamato over the head and send him right into a beam.

Hamato crashed right into that wall and tumbled to the ground. "Argh." Hamato tried to shake the sudden hurt of him as he looked up and saw how Oroku was advancing on Teng-shen and Miwa. "No." he hoarsly tried to exclaim as he desperately stretched out an arm, and then finally threw himself after Oroku despite the pain he was in. "NO!" Hamato yelled, but the attack was weak, Hamato had at this point become weak, and it only ended in him being thrown off Orokus back, and back into the wall as was he nothing, this time the impact so great that the roof feel over Hamatos head and pinned him down to the floor, only right in front of him, Hamato could see how the fire and wood was falling down untop of Teng-shen as well as she screamed.

"HELP!" Teng-shen screamed. "Please some-one help us!" she cried as wood kept falling down and the baby kept on crying, cried her lungs out as fire rained down, and Oroku merely stood and observed.

"Teng-shen!" Hamato tried to call for her, but the smoke caught to his lungs and he coughed, the massive weight and beat down over him, also took it's tool. "TENG-SHEN NO!" Hamato yelled as finally, one big piece of wood fell down and landed right over Teng-shen, Smashing the fall frame the ground, silencing both Teng-shen and the child.

"NNOOOO!" Hamato yelled, but then it all was to much on him as well, tears stream down his eyes and Hamato coughed as the entire place fell down on him, the last thing Hamato seemed to re-call was a looming shadow.. then Hamato lost consciousness, all just turned black.

* * *

The light was turning back on, the heat and smoke, Hamato coughed as he looked up, and was faced with flames all around him, Oroku was gone, but then again it was difficult to see any-thing. "Teng-shen?" Hamato groaned. "TENG-SHEN!" he didn't feel a thing, didn't sense, he was just driving on instincts, as he kicked the beam of himself, that now was much lighter as part of it had burned away, and ran up to look around, couching and crying from all of the smoke. "TENG-SHEEEN!" Hamato yelled desperately looking around, kicking flaming wooden blogs away, ripping walls aside, before at last he suddenly saw it, a little white hand obscured by the smoke. "Teng-shen!" Hamato exclaimed as he fell on his knees and started digging, throwing the wood off Teng-shen, and pulled her out with force, to pick her up and slap her cheeks. "Teng-shen!" he called at her. "Teng-shen wake up! Come on wake up!" he exclaimed.

But if Hamato had been more clear minded, he would have known that her wide open glacial eyes could only mean one thing only, this was a time she couldn't wake up. "Miwa, what about Miwa?" Hamato asked looking around, only for another flaming beam to fall down, forcing Hamato to jump back with Teng-shen in his arms, then Hamato looked at it, the flames in front of him and deep inside he knew, he couldn't get back in, he had to get out, so Hamato turned around and burst through the all-ready half burned down wall, to to run with his wife tightly clutched in his arms.

First as he were at a distance where the warm of the flames didn't seem to entirely hurt his beaten body, did Hamato fall down on the grass, with Teng-shen in his arms, and then looked at her, saw her glacial eyes that didn't see, noticed how she wasn't breathing, and felt how limb her body was.

"No." Hamato cried and his voice broke as tears streamed down his eyes. "No no no no." he cried as held Teng-shen tight and cradled her. "It can't be true, it can't." he looked up at the burning building with tears in his eyes, there would be nothing left of it by morning.

"YOSHI-SAN!" Hamato didn't even bother to look up as his old Master Toris voice sounded, he just kept cradling his wife as he cried. "Yoshi-san, thank god you are all-right."

First then did Hamato turn around to face his master, and shocked Tori stood back, the pain and anguish splashed over Hamatos face wasn't some-thing Tori had expected.

"Yoshi-san, what?" Master Tori asked.

First then did Hamato show Teng-shens body.

"Oh no." Master Tori sat back. "Yoshi-san, I'm so sorry.. your daughter?" he asked.

In response Hamato simply pointed at the building, which stood up in flames. "I can't get in there." Hamato swallowed. "I tried, I can't go further in and find her!"

"It would be no use even if you could!" Master Tori stated. "Look at it, no one can survivce in there."

"No." Hamato replied. "NO! I CAN'T LET THIS PASS!" he yelled in a angry voice, just about to stand up.

"Hamato calm down!" Master Tori demanded, for the first time in living history using Hamatos first name. "There's nothing you can do, regain perspective!" he demanded. "Your family is.."

"No don't say it." Hamato begged.

"Dead." Master Tori finished.

At that Hamato looked at the body in his arms, and cried a new burying his head in Teng-shens chest, slowly Master Tori reached over and closed her eyes as Hamato cried.

"Hamato listen to me." Master Tori spoke, still continuing to use Hamatos first name. "You must leave this place at ones, go as far away as you possible can!"

"What?" Hamato asked looking at Master Tori with wet eyes as he still held the covered body close. "Why?" he asked.

"Oroku Saki took the dojo." Master Tori told. "He took every-thing by force, every-thing he feels was always rightfully his. In the morning he will come and search for your body to ensure that you truly died, when he finds out that you survived he wont stop at any-thing to finish the job!" he stated. "You understand me?" he asked.

"How can I leave?" Hamato asked. "Don't ask me such a thing! Let me stay here with my family."

"_Your family was slayed!"_ Master Tori reminded Hamato.

_"Then let me search retribution!" _Hamato exclaimed.

"FOR WHAT?" Master Tori asked. "If you go to challenge Oroku Saki now, you'll _die!" _he stated. "You'll have accomplished absolutely _nothing! _Except for giving Oroku Saki the satisfaction he seeks, and pride himself of really having slayed the pride of the lotus clan!" he stated. "There's no alternatives, you _must go_!" he stated. "There's nothing for you here any-longer!"

"No, no it can't be!" Hamato hissed. "It can't be gone, it's my home! I can't let Oroku Saki perverse it like this!" he gritted.

"There's nothing you can do! You must flee!" Master Tori reasoned.

"All-right, I can search retreat, like Oroku Saki did. And like him, I can rise again! Start my own ninja clan over! Come back and revenge my family. Revenge Teng-shen and Miwa!" Hamato hissed as he laid down the corpse on the grass, looking up with fire in his eyes. "You are right, I need to be smarter if I am going to do that, I can return with an army, stronger than Oroku Sakis."

"Hamato are you listening to yourself?" Master Tori asked. "Return for blood-thirsty revenge? Like Saki just did?" he asked. "Have you learned nothing of what I taught? Blood based on revenge only leads to more revenge and blood, what would it end in? A war where thousands dies just so you and Saki can find your supposed satisfaction? Do _not_ waste your life away only searching for revenge!"

"So you say I should run and do _nothing?" _Hamato asked in a voice filled with disbelieve. "I can train! I can carry on the lotus clan and make it rise again!"

"Do not even think about it!" Master Tori demanded.

"Then what is the _point _of fleeing, if I am just to slowly fade away in the gutters of some foreign country?" Hamato asked in a horse yell.

"The point is that, _you'll_ be safe! You are as a son to me Hamato! Now I lost Oroku, I lost Teng-shen whom I grew fond of, my dojo, my lifes work, _it all!_ Don't let me loose you to Hamato, I beg of you please, flee this place as fast as you can!"

Hopelessly Hamato looked at his master. "What would you have me do at the gutter of a strange land where I'll have nothing?" he asked. "_Tell me?_" he asked.

"Live." Master Tori replied in a hoarsh voice filled with tears. "Find some-one new, do what you do best, love and protect some-one." he told as he slowly reached into his robe and from there, pulled out a picture frame which he handed to Hamato. "That is what she would have wanted." He told as Hamato accepted the picture, and was left to looking lost on the portrait, that of himself, Teng-shen and Miwa, taken a few weeks after Miwas birth, the frame was burned, it looked like Tori had incidently stumbled across it on the ground, where it had fallen out of the building, but the picture was compleately intact, the Teng-shen on the picture still looking with eyes, so full of caring and love. "Teng-shen wouldn't have wanted you to turn into a revenge driven man only living to get some-ones blood, neither would she want you to die a none-sensible death, you are _better_ than that!" Master Tori stated. "She loved you as you are, because of your mercy and compassion, if you change you'll disgrace her love for you, her reason to love you."

"My compassion is what let Oroku saki go the first time around." Hamato horsely pointed out. "If I wasn't so.. merciful, I would-"

"Have been exactly like him." Tori interrupted. "A man, some-one as good as Teng-shen could never love. But you are not like him at all! Not in the slightest, your mercy and compassion is what makes you good Hamato!" his master tried to say. "Life by your principles, life honourable, and spread that honour! It seems especially as the world is now, we cannot afford to loose another man like you."

"I still have no desire to flee, it seems cowardly." Hamato told as he looked down and held his picture close.

"I know." Master Tori stated as he stood up. "But please, I beg of you, as Teng-shen would surely have begged if she could, safe yourself!" he asked reaching down a hand towards Hamato, but Hamato didn't take it. "This is not the end." Tori assured in a soft voice. "There is some-thing else out for you there, some-thing you need to do, I can't tell you what, you need to figure it out yourself, but I know it'll matter, and we will meet again, I promise you. Now please, get up."

Hamato exhaled deeply as he shook his head, then finally, reached up, and grabbed his Masters hand to let himself be pulled up on his legs.

Only for Tori to immediately grab into his coat pocket and pull out a wallet which he handed to Hamato. "Here! Take it! It's not much, but it should last you for a boat-ride and some-time at a new place."

"no, Sensei, I can't." Hamato tried.

"_take it_." Tori demanded stuffing the item in Hamatos hand. "And now, run.. run for the port." He told Hamato. "Take what-ever boat that sails.. _RUN!" _he demanded.

And Hamato swirled around to do so, to run for his life, with all of his might, only ones looking behind to where he could see his masters silhouette in the smoking ulms of his old home, until that to became obscured by the forest Hamato was running through.

As the sun, mercilessly as always, started to rise the next morning, Hamato found himself standing on a boat, headed for America, he stood at the deck, resting his hands at the reiling as his eyes lingered at the country that he was leaving behind, as he saw the pink cherry trees that blossomed so wonderful on the shore, native only to japan, and Hamato wondered if he was ever going to see them again, so his eyes never wavered, as if he tried to will the picture to stay. And then in the horizon, Hamato heard a big great roar, of anger and hate, which so much resembled an angry wild animal whom realised his pray had escaped from him, and wouldn't have it.. whom would never rest until he got satisfaction.

Hamato closed his eyes and looked down, as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

* * *

"Shortly there-after I arrived in New-york." Splinter told his students. "And as it turned out, it was the perfect place for an immigrant like me to disappear into, vanish from society, here I did not stand out at all, with all of its cultures mixed all over the place, and people always so busy on the street." He informed. "I succeeded fairly quickly in finding myself a job in labour work, my strength came to great use in that regard, found a cheap apartment in the lower ends of town, and spend my days either training, or trying to collect artefacts so I may could start my own dojo in the lower ends of town, of cause if I did that I would have to change my name. In honour of Teng-shen I did not intend to train any-army, that was not why I planned on making a dojo, but to be able to spread my own knowledge to students and not just stack box's for all time seemed like a pleasant alternative." Splinter told. "It was maybe a way to find a little happiness after all, and it was the only real plan I had." He sighed as he shook his head. "What I knew I had to, was to do all that I could to be the man Teng-Shen had wanted me to be, to keep on living honourable and be compassionate and merciful, not turn to hate nor revenge, three years went past like that." Splinter informed. "And it was a rather lonely existence thus far, the longing for my old life only to great when there was no distractions, then one day I by accident, passed a pet-shop, and thought maybe, a companion in a pet would be a good distraction, if only slightly. I went inside only intending to have a look around, but then as I saw four small baby turtles in a vetarasium, suddenly I just knew I had to take them home with me, so I bought them at ones, to head home with my new small pet turtles. And the rest, is history." Splinter finished.

"Whoa." All turtles and one teenage girls exclaimed wide-eyed.

"So you consciously elected not to search revenge, but instead hide in peace?" Raphael asked.

"It was a cross-road in my life, I admit, if not for my masters words, maybe things would have been different, maybe then I would truly have made the mistake of my life and become another Shredder." Splinter acknowledged in a slight nod.

"What about your old master? Is he still there?" Leonardo asked.

"I don't know." Splinter replied honestly. "He to had to flee and go into hiding to be safe, otherwise Oroku Saki would surely have killed him as well. Where he is, or if he is even safe, I have no idea." He exhaled deeply. "My thoughts has been with him often, he was a strong and clever man, so there's a good chance he is out there some-where. And when he said we will meet again one day, it is some-thing to take very seriously."

"Wouldn't it be awesome if he came here?" Michelangelo asked. "Senseis Sensei, wouldn't that awesome?" he asked all of the others.

"Yeah, just imagine his face expression when he finds out that his student turned into a rat whom lives in the sewer, and he spend his days straining mutant turtles." Raphael snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Welcome to the sewers Master Tori, make yourself at home!" he gestured.

Amused Splinter shook his head. "that is not an ideal situation no, and I wouldn't know how to explain it myself." He admitted. "On top of that it's unfortunately far to dangerous for us to re-surface now, but some-day… I am not exactly sure how we would pull it off but." Splinter shook his head as he smiled lightly with closed eyes. "I had hoped I would be able to show you Japan." He finally admitted. "One day, when you were all old enough to be responsible enough for such a dangerous journey." He told.

"When would that be?" Leonardo asked interested.

"If you ask me you would be ready now." Splinter admitted as he looked up at them. "Unfortunately it's just to dangerous for us to be out in the open, and on a boat where there's no escape as soon as it's out on the ocean, with the Shredder constantly searching for all of us, not to mention the Krang. It's just not worth the risk at this moment." He stated.

"What a shame." Leonardo exhaled.

"But when it all becomes safe again, then we go, wont we Sensei?" Michelangelo asked.

"I hope so." Splinter nodded. "There's a lot of history in that old country, which can only be truly understood if you feel the ground, experience the culture, it is much different from America. As I grew up in that culture, where discipline, manners and honour plays such a vital role, it has dominated how I raised you, so you might recognise some of it, other things how-ever, is much to different." He told.

"I wish I could see it to." April admitted. "I really hope you five get to go."

"Well, perhaps the assistance of some-one looking normal would be much appreciated." Splinter pointed out. "How-ever in that case, we would have to wait another two years, it's not my place to take an underage girl, whom is not my daughter, out of the country, but!" Splinter stopped the girl as it was clear she was ready object at ones. "An eighteen year old girl I have no power over, she can do as she pleases."

"Oh." April suddenly realised. "I see."

"And by that time, I certainly hope the danger is not as immediate." Splinter told. "All though hope is the key-word in this context." he exhaled tiredly.

All five teenagers nodded understandable, before at last, Leonardo folded his hands and bowed for his Sensei. "Thank you Sensei, for sharing your story and wisdom with us." He told.

And the other four teenagers mirrored his movement, but folding their hands, and bowing over in greeting. "Thank you." They all repeated.

Splinter smiled lightly at them as they all raised up in prober sitting position again, before he slightly bowed his head of them all. "You're welcome." He told.

* * *

_AN; I would like to thank Nickolodion for making Splinters and Shredders background story incredible vague! _

_Seriously, I just went back and checked, it is vague. What Splinter says is just. "We were friends, a love of a woman came between us, she was my wife and had my child, it ended in a fight that killed my wife and send me into exile.. some-how." and the visuals to go with showed a burning house.. that's it.. that's what we got.. it could mean any-thing. And this was just my version of it that made more sense to me._

_So nope, the show doesn't explain a whole lot. (Thank you show.) and I tried to make it fit as good as possible regardless, I conciously decided to have the name. 'Splinter' play a part in the background story cause... why would The Shredder ask for "Splinter." if that is not what he used to call him? How would he even know tha the turtles call him Splinter, if it was not a name that had been used some-where else before?_

_For that matter it's pretty damn lucky that the Shredder, sitting in Tokyo japan, catches the American NYC news-real, and just the exact news-cast that show one of the lotus throw-stars the turtles left behind.. and that Splinter still had lotus throw-stars.. I love good plot convienience. (it's not really a problem though, it's just there to get the Shredder to NYC and establish him, so I am fine with that.)_

_Thank you again Nicklelodion.. and any movie or teleshow actually, whom has incredible vague background information I can build my stories on.. thank you._

_And well readers, hope you enjoyed this stray away from the first focus of Splinter and his turtles, I know it's different from the rest of the fic, but I enjoyed writing it! Cheers, Moonbird._


End file.
